


Mother, not Mom

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [109]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Birth Mother's Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: When out with Percival, a woman claims to be Roxy's mother and she isn't quite sure how she feels about it.





	Mother, not Mom

**Author's Note:**

> For National Birth Mother's Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-birth-mothers-day-saturday-before-mothers-day/

“Roxanne?” 

Roxy turned from the conversation she’d been having with her dad to see a woman with similarly colored hair and eyes as her. “Do I know you?” she asked, one hand behind her back holding onto her dad’s sleeve.

“Oh my God,” the woman breathed, “I thought you were dead, I’ve been looking for you for so long.”

She turned back to her dad, who was glaring at the woman slightly in a way that told her he was transmitting his feed back to someone at headquarters. “Da?” she asked, tugging on his sleeve.

“It’s alright, kitten,” Percival said, moving one hand to rest on her shoulder. “Who are you?” he asked the woman, glare never wavering.

“I’m Roxanne’s mother,” the woman said, drawing herself up to her full height, which really wasn’t a lot.

“That’s an interesting statement,” Percival said, “Seeing as my partner and I have been raising Roxy for the last three years and haven’t heard anything from you or any other possible guardian.”

“She was stolen from me,” the woman hissed, the soft demeanor that she had a moment before falling away. “You have no right to her.”

“Yes we do,” Percival said simply as the taxi they had been waiting for pulled up to the curb. “Now if you’ll excuse us, Roxy and I have somewhere more important to be.”

Roxy let herself be ushered into the car, settling in the comfortable leather interior as she waited for her da to join her. He did a few minutes later, signaling for the driver to pull away before telling him to take them home.

“What’s going on, Da?” she asked once they had turned the corner and the woman was no longer visible.

“I’m not quite sure,” he answered, pulling out his tablet and typing out a message.

“She won’t be able to take me away, will she?”

“No,” Percival said seriously. “Your poppa and I will never let anyone take you away from us.”

Roxy beamed brightly, the smile that almost made Percival forget that she wasn’t actually biologically related to James, and settled back into his side for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

The news headline the next morning read about a local woman who had been arrested for child trafficking. 

“You could have been a bit more subtle, love,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of James’ head as he handed him a mug of coffee.

“She didn’t deserve subtle,” James grumbled into his coffee. “Didn’t even deserve to still be alive.”

“Well, either way, I’m glad she’s off the street, it should help Roxy’s nightmares tremendously.”

“What would we have done?” James asked, philosophical in the way he only got when there was too little caffeine in his system. “If she hadn’t been a criminal? If Roxy had been taken from her and she was actually a good mum.”

“We would have figured it out then,” Percival assured him. “Finish your coffee, Roxy will be down in a few minutes.”

James did as he was told, for once in his life, and sure enough, Roxy came down a few moments later, beaming down at the headline proudly displayed on the table, giving James a good long hug before sitting down and enjoying her own breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.


End file.
